In order to realize ubiquitous computing, semiconductor devices for performing wireless communication through antennas (also referred to as RFID tags, wireless tags, IC chips, wireless chips, noncontact signal processing devices, or semiconductor integrated circuit chips) have developed (for example, see Reference 1).